This document relates to a new and improved approach activated closure entry system developed to be completely hands-free. Closure entry systems in the prior art typically require the operator to reach for and to press a button on a key fob or use body gestures to activate a particular closure. Unfortunately, these motions or gestures are typically difficult to complete while carrying a load in the hands or arms. In fact, such movements or gestures are not always possible to complete safely while carrying a bulky, awkward or heavy load. The approach activated closure entry system described in this document addresses and avoids these issues. As such it is very convenient to use and enhances customer satisfaction for the motor vehicle so equipped. Therefore, the approach activated closure system is a significant advance in the art.